


The Road Not Taken

by riversongshair



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, One Shot, Road Trips, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversongshair/pseuds/riversongshair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt surprises Alex by taking her on a road trip to somewhere special, but a slight setback in their plans has occurred when their car breaks down in the middle of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Not Taken

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the poem 'The Road Not Taken' by Robert Frost.   
> Hope you guys like it! :)

"Matt, where are we going?" Alex asked him over and over again. She asked him when he told her to pack, she asked him as they were loading the car, and she asked him again as they were driving along a long road that seemed to never end, and all Matt would reply each time was "You'll see!" With a grin that hid many secrets. This would only silence Alex for a few moments, until she asked again out of pure excitement. She loved it when Matt did unpredictable things like this, one of the many perks of being his girlfriend. 

Their car wasn't a fairly new one either, and Matt hoped that the car would last long enough for the trip to their surprise destination, frequently checking the gas meter. It hadn't failed him yet, but the car vibrated uneasily, as if it's entire body was going to fall apart with both of them inside it. Matt brushed it off, of course, he'd had the old thing for years, and Sexy hadn't betrayed him yet. This he said out loud to Alex, who questioned the reliability of their vehicle. 

"I can't believe you actually named your car after the TARDIS." She shook her head, laughing. "I can't believe the Doctor calls his TARDIS, 'Sexy'." 

"The Doctor's a man of emotion, 'River.'" He smiled to Alex "This beauty has been with me since the very beginning, driving me to auditions and casting calls." He pet the top of the centre console of his car lovingly.

She admired his emotional attachment to things, it was endearing. "So, if you're not going to tell me where we're going, can you at least give me a hint?" 

"No no! Not one hint! I know you, Alex. You're smart, you think quickly, and if I give away one thing, you'll get it, and it'll ruin the whole surprise." He nodded with self assurance.

Alex huffed and crossed her arms, slouching into her seat and sulking a bit.

"You won't be sulking when we get there, dear." He chimed happily, ruffling her hair a bit. Alex smiled again, turning her head again to face the road ahead of them, which at the moment looked very desolate and empty. Hardly any cars were driving with them. Actually, none at all.

"It's so deserted here. Are you sure we're going the right way?" She asked, looking around the flat land that surrounded them. All sand and no green, and in the distance was a plateau of rocks. Other than that, the place was generally unwelcoming to all forms of life, and Alex secretly hoped they would be out of this area soon. They had already been driving for possibly two hours, and both Matt and Alex were getting quite crampy, both of them often stretching their arms. 

"Matt, can we stop for a moment? You've been driving for ages! Why don't we take a break and just pull over, just to stretch our legs." She suggested, and Matt himself, looked like he really needed that break as well.

"I suppose we can stop for a while. My legs are losing some feeling in them anyway." He drove to the edge of the road, slowing down until he stopped at the side. He turned off the car, and unbuckled his seatbelt. 

"Alright Alex! Time to stretch those legs. We won't spend too long stopping! Otherwise it'll get dark." He clapped his hands together in excitement, opening the door to get out of the car, and Alex soon followed after him. Both of them simultaneously stretched their bodies out as they walked around the deserted strip of land. It was quite hot as well, they just noticed as they left the car. During this time, Alex and Matt walked around in the sand that laid everywhere around them, talking about their plans soon. Both of them had some time off between shooting Doctor Who, and it was Matt's idea to use this time to spend together, before they were occupied with deadlines and hours of filming. 

"I think we ought to get back to the car, I want it to still be light by the time we get there, Alex!" He got up and turned back to face the direction of where his car was parked in the distance. 

Alex nodded, "Okay, okay." She smiled, holding his hand as she got up from the ground. 

The two of them made their way back, and Alex got into the car again, strapping her seatbelt on again and fixing her hair in the rear view mirror as Matt adjusted himself in the car. He turned the key, expecting the car to splutter into action.

But it didn't. Matt laughed nervously, hoping Alex didn't realize he just tried to turn on the car. He turned the key again.

No response. Matt swallowed, frantically turning the key and pressing the pedal, hoping the lousy scrap of metal would start up. And only then did Alex notice something wrong. 

"Matt why aren't we leaving yet?" She turned to see him glare at the steering wheel. "Matt?" 

"The car won't start." He said quietly, feeling pretty stupid. 

"What?" She widened her eyes a bit, she heard what he said, but she wasn't sure if he was being real.

"The car. It won't start!" He smacked his palm against the steering wheel. 

"Wh-what do you mean the car won't start?! It worked ten minutes ago!" She said worriedly. 

"I don't know! It's not turning on!" He grumbled. 

"You mean we're stuck here?! Check the trunk for gas, maybe we're just out. Or the car has no water!" Alex listed all the problems that could be wrong. 

Matt got out of the car quickly, opening the hood of the car to check for the water. It was still full. "Water's fine!" He called out, and Alex crossed her arm, biting her thumb with worry. 

"I checked the gas, like, two minutes before we stopped! Alex, we were loaded!" He called out from the back, opening the trunk. 

"Oh, SHIT!" He slapped his hand to his forehead. Alex frantically turned to look at the back. 

"What? What?!" She called out.

"I forgot the extra gas tank. So even that won't help us." Matt shook his head. This wasn't making him look any better to Alex, he kind of felt like a failure. 

Alex groaned from inside the car, turning her body back angrily and sinking into her seat. She got out her phone, intending on calling for help. They were stuck in the middle of nowhere, and it was steaming outside. Much to her dismay, her phone flashed the terrifying "No signal" message on her screen, and her heart sank just a bit further. 

Matt returned to the driver's seat, staring out the front window. "There's no signal." He said simply. 

"I know, I checked." She replied in a monotonous tone. 

"So now what." 

"We're screwed?" Alex said sarcastically. 

"Yeah, pretty much." Matt replied, with a sarcastic tone that matched hers. Neither of them looking at each other as they stared out into the open space they were surrounded by. Both of them refusing to believe the situation they've been put in. A long silence stretched between them, but inside, both their minds raced with either solutions or the worst case scenario where they'd end up dying from dehydration in a car that had betrayed them. It was only a matter of time until they sweat all the water in their bodies out, and the heat outside seemed unforgiving and merciless, as it blazed through the windows of their now idle car.

~*~*~*~

Alex groaned, sitting up from her seat that she had now reclined so that it laid back against the passenger seats behind them. 

"Matt, it's been an hour. I'm  _boiling._ " She sighed to him, her shirt sticking to her back, and beads of sweat dripping down her forehead and neck, that slowly disappeared down her top. 

Matt didn't look much better either, as his skin shined with a layer of sweat that formed, and his shirt drenched with patches of sweat that had formed quite rapidly. 

"I know, Alex. I know. So am I. Do we have any water left?" He asked tiredly. 

"I'll check the back." She got up hesitantly. Even the slightest movement just seemed like the greatest effort. In such heat, Alex didn't want to move an inch unless she wanted to tire herself out even more. Opening the trunk, she took out two bottles of water, their last ones, and placed them in the car.

"That's all we have left." She looked to Matt with a straight face. Neither of them were in a joking mood, and they felt that it was only a matter of time before they turned on each other.

"It'll do." He sighed, using his hand to wipe his brow from sweat, brushing his hands through his hair. He looked to Alex, who at the moment was busy cooling herself down by fanning herself with her shirt, unsticking it from her back, and tying up her hair. He didn't know whether is was the heat or boredom finally getting to him, but he couldn't help but smile at her, and laugh lightly.

"What?" She looked at him, noticing him grinning at her.

"It's just..." He laughed "You look so adorable, trying to cool yourself down." He laughed a bit more, slowly infecting Alex with it as well, she laughed with him as well. 

"Well, it's as much as I can do without taking off my clothes!" She smiled as she fanned herself with her shirt again. 

"I wouldn't mind that at all!" He laughed. 

She looked at him with a twinkle in her eye "Yes, I'm sure you'd LOVE that, wouldn't you Matt?" 

Matt just grinned to himself, nodding at her remark. He laid back on his seat, reclining it as well so that they both laid back in the car, finally giving up on all methods of cooling.

A long stretch of silence followed their little session of banter, as they finally took in the heat and they both rested there quietly in resignation. 

Alex huffed loudly a couple of times in their moment of silence, she hastily shot up from her laid back position, and unbuttoned most of her shirt, exposing her chest that was glistening with sweat that had made it's way down between her breasts. She clearly gave up on decency and resulted to shedding some clothing. 

Matt raised an eyebrow, his mouth slowly curling into a smile as he glanced at her body, that seemed incredibly sexy to Matt, between the messy hair and the sweaty appearence that Alex sported, he decided that this was probably the best look he's ever seen Alex in. 

"Getting eager there, Alex?" He chirped happily from his seat, he couldn't help but steal glances at that body, especially her chest, that was now heaving with exhaustion. Alex felt somewhat relieved with the breeze of cooler air that hit her newly exposed skin. 

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." She breathed out, smiling happily at Matt.

"So you won't mind if I strip off my shirt then too?" He laughed, tugging at the neck of his T-shirt.

"By all means go ahead, I can't have only you ogling my body." She winked at him, and Matt smiled back at her, tugging his shirt over his head and tossed it to the backseat as a rolled up thin rag of sweat, and his chest was damp with the sweat that stained his shirt. He sighed with relief. 

"You're right. This _is_ much better." He laid back down.

"I'll say." She grinned, slowly moving over to his side of the car, and resting her head on his chest, looking at him. "I'm bored."

He peered down at Alex, "So am I." He sighed.

"How bored are you?" She replied in a playful tone. 

"I don't know." He played along with her tone.

"Are you really really bored?" She deepened her voice, slowly moving herself closer to him, she gazed into his eyes. 

Matt had a slight idea where Alex might be coming from, and he slowly propped himself by his elbows, moving his head closer to Alex's. 

"Increasingly." He responded in a deeper voice, moving a stray hair from her face. 

Alex smiled, as she snaked an arm around his torso, pulling him closer to her. He only complied as he moved a hand to her waist, stroking along the side of it. 

"Well, I know a certain game we can play, to...eliminate that boredom that you might be feeling." She danced her fingers along his chest. 

"Really?" He replied with that same deep voice, "Can you show me how to play it?" He grinned. 

"Well, it's not that hard." She paused, moving her hand down to his thigh, "Yet." She grinned. 

"You're filthy." He laughed.

"Maybe it's the heat." She said in a sultry tone, rubbing her hand along his thigh, and ever so slightly brushing over the crotch of his jeans.

"This heat isn't so bad after all." He felt himself get slightly more aroused each stroke she made along his body, and a twinge of arousal each time she brushed against his crotch. Already spurring a reaction from his body. He pulled Alex closer to him by her waist, so that she hovered over him, he unbuttoned the last few buttons of her shirt, and slipped his hand inbetween the cloth of her shirt and her back, his fingers hovering over the hook of her bra, he masterfully unclasped it, sparking a smile from Alex as he did so. He laid on his back again, using both his hands to brush her shirt off her shoulders, along with her bra straps, both of which fell gracefully down her body, exposing her breasts. Alex inhaled deeply, the breeze that hit her body and the sudden wave of arousal sent a shiver down her spine, and she continued to run her hand all over Matt's lower body, feeling him grow beneath her palms. 

"Alex." He said in a slightly strained voice, his jeans starting to tighten with her thorough actions, he pulled her ontop of him, making her straddle his waist. Her breasts within direct view, he drew his hands up her waist and slowly cupped them, squeezing them softly. Alex breathed in sharply again, her heart racing with excitement as she felt the waves of arousal come over her repeatedly, and the strain of his growing arousal pressing against her core did not help these sensations subside. She leaned down to kiss him, his hands still cupping her breasts, he quickly moved them to her ass, gripping it tightly as he lightly pushed his hips upwards into hers, completely enveloping his lips with hers, as she rubbed on top of him. The two of them sweating much faster now as their bodies pressed close to each other, but this time neither of them minded. 

They broke the kiss for breath, and Alex sat up on top of him, her chest glistening with more sweat. Matt hooked his fingers around the top of her trousers, slowly unzipping them so that he slipped his hand in between their hips and past her knickers that were dampened already. Alex moaned lightly, holding onto his shoulders as she moved her hips against his hand that now rubbed her bare skin, moving his fingers along her slit, causing her moans to increase. 

"Oh, Matt." She sighed, pushing her trousers, that stuck to her legs with sweat, further down her body, lifting herself up slightly until she managed to maneuver them off her waist, leaving them hanging around her legs. Matt brought his hand back to her core, inserting a finger into her and then two, and slowly moving them within her. She bit her lip, letting out a loud moan. They were completely deserted in the middle of god knows where, no one was going to hear them or see them. She grinded her hips against his hand that moved underneath her, and Matt feeling her walls tighten around his fingers, only made the growing arousal in his trousers, tighten painfully against them. He moved his free hand to clasp her breast, toying with it as he brought her closer to release. Alex let out a cry, bringing her hands to her hair, causing her messy updo of curls to cascade around her face and down her back.

She scattered kisses along Matt's neck as he took out his fingers from her heat, and let out a groan as she shifted slightly against his straining length. Alex left traces of kisses along his neck, sucking and biting slightly. She moved herself off him and brought her hands down to the button of his jeans, where she undid it and unzipped them. Alex slid her hand into his jeans palming his length over his boxer shorts, which elicited a deep groan from Matt.

"Alex, if you don't stop now, I'm not going to go on for much longer." He groaned. Alex smiled as she tugged his trousers and boxers down, with help from Matt as he pushed them down halfway, relieving him from the painful feelings of his erection. Alex gripped his length, stroking her hand along it, feeling him tighten ever so slightly with her touch, he let out a strangled cry. 

"A-Alex--" He shut his eyes tightly, "Alex, stop--I won't be able to--" He breathed in deeply

"Oh you will, darling." She purred, letting go of his length, she moved her body, placing her hands at either side of his head, and slowly lowering herself down onto him, feeling his length completely fill her up with satisfaction. They both let out a groan. Matt being the first one to move, he thrust his hips up slightly to hers, feeling her heat already sensitive walls around him meant that he wasn't sure if he could go on for a long time, but he gripped her waist anyway, pulling her down onto him repeatedly with each thrust of his hips. Alex moaned, she moved slowly at first on top of him, drawing out a long moan after each moan, that slowly got louder as thrusts got faster. Within a small amount of time, Matt gyrated his hips faster and faster against hers, their bodies rubbing against each other with more desperation and their skin slapping together from the sweat that kept forming from every pore of their body. Alex's moans turned into cries. She called out Matt's name repeatedly as he moved rapidly into her.

"Matt. Matt--oh my god, Matt keep going." She cried out, moving her hips on top of him as fast as she could manage.

"A-Alex--Oh god, I'm gonna--Come on Alex, come for me." He groaned loudly, his words making Alex's walls clench around him again, they fluttered around his length, her release that was to come was becoming more evident, if her cries didn't tell him in the first place.

With one thrust Alex tossed her head back, calling out Matt's name loudly, her hair falling back. She grind her hips roughly against his that were still thrusting to his release that was seconds away. She tightened and untightened around him repeatedly, and Matt finally finding it almost unbearable, let out a loud grunt as he spilled into her heat. Both of them rode out their release until they calmed down and Alex rested on Matt's chest, both of them panting and breathing loudly. Matt slid out of her, and the two of them rest next to each other in each other's arms, not even caring about the unbearable heat, that seemed just about bearable now. 

"Should we always do this when we're bored?" Alex turned her head to flash a smile at Matt.

"I'm game." He grinned back to her, squeezing her hand. 

"Thought you'd say that." She smiled, sitting up to grab her bra and shirt.

"I'll tell you one thing though." Matt rested his hands behind his head, still lying down, as he watch Alex get dressed again.

"What's that?" She smiled.

"This is much better than Utah." He grinned mischieviously at her, and Alex's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open. She turned to look at their surroundings again, the desert, the sand,  

It all made sense now. 

 


End file.
